A drunken night on the grand line
by IndyIndy
Summary: Alice (OC) got stranded on an island as a prank by Helmeppo. This is an entry for a contest currently running but I wanted to share it here as well. Hint of Coby x OC.


A drunken night on the grand line

Disclaimer: I do NOT own One Piece.

Written for a contest.

Grand Line or more specific an unknown island in the middle of nowhere, that's where our heroine Alice is currently exploring.

' _I can't believe they forced me to go to this excluded island_ ' Alice thought. ' _There's barely anyone living here and those who live here have made their living from different kinds of alcohol. Whether they drink it themselves of selling it doesn't matter'_ Alice thought. 'And I can't believe I'm here' Alice muttered to herself.

'Hey there babe' one of the drunken customers said while taking a big sip from his beverage. 'What is a young pretty faced lady doing here all alone?' the same drunkard asked.

'None of your business' Alice said while taking a small sip from her wineglass.

'What do you say I make it one of my businesses?' the drunkard said.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' said a voice from the entrance to the pub.

'And who do you think you…' the drunkard started but he didn't finish his sentence and that caused Alice to turn around to see what caused his sudden silence. At the entrance to the pub Alice saw two marine officers and these two she was well familiar with.

'Coby and Helmeppo what are you two doing here?' Alice asked with a bored voice.

'We came to see how you are doing' Coby said.

'I never thought I would see you in a place like this Alice' Helmeppo said.

'And who's to blame for that?' Alice said to Helmeppo. 'If you idiots hadn't dropped me off here with some lame excuse I would not be sitting here.' Alice continued while glaring daggers at Helmeppo.

'If I didn't know you better I would say that you are drunk Alice-chan' Helmeppo said.

'Me drunk?' Alice said. 'It takes more than a glass of wine to make me drunk' she continued.

'Um Helmeppo-san' Coby said. 'I don't like the look Alice suddenly got in her eyes' Coby continued.

While ignoring Coby Alice stood up to approach Helmeppo. 'What do you say we see who can take the most without throwing up or passing out?' Alice said.

'You mean a drinking game?' Helmeppo said while meeting Alices eyes.

'I don't think this is such a good idea' Coby said although his two friends weren't listening.

'You're on!' Helmeppo said causing Coby into a defeated mode.

The drunkard who had been ignored since the two marines had entered suddenly started to sheer and yelling that there would be a drinking contest between marines. He along with some other drunken men quickly cleared a table and put three chairs and forced Coby to sit in one of them while Helmeppo and Alice took their seats. Not long after there was three tankards in front of each one.

' _Why did I get dragged into this?_ ' Coby thought. ' _I don't want to be here and especially not make myself look like an idiot in front of Alice. But what if she thinks I'm a coward if I pull out? This is impossible for me. I've never tried drinking before. What if I make a fool out of myself?'_ Cobys thought were interrupted by Alice who asked if Helmeppo was ready to get his ass beaten by a girl.

'I was born ready' Helmeppo said as he started taking big swigs from his tankard. Alice didn't want to be bested by him and did the same thing. Neither of Helmeppo and Alice cared if Coby joined their game and it seemed like the onlookers were of the same opinion since they were too focused on the game between the two.

' _Maybe it's not that bad'_ Coby thought as he took a small sip of the beverage. No sooner had he had a taste when the tankard was taken from his hand by Alice. And before he could say a word she had already downed it and when he looked down he noticed that the other two tankards that was put in front of him was gone.

'Come on Helmeppo surely you can do better than that' Alice said while waving for the bartender to bring more tankards to the table.

'This is a nothing' Helmeppo boasted while finishing off another tankard of his.

'Then what do you say we move on from beer to sake?' Alice said in a taunting voice.

'Bring it on' Helmeppo said and all Coby could do was look at his friends while thinking ' _This isn't going to end well'_.

Having heard their new order the bartender brought sake instead of beer to the two contestants and at the same time placing a tankard of beer in front of Coby not knowing that he hadn't ordered one.

' _I guess we'll be here for a while'_ Coby thought. While his friends were too busy with this contest of theirs Coby went deep in thought and was brought back to reality when someone put their arms around him.

'You're so cute when you're in deep thought Coby' Alice said with a slight slur. 'And that adorable face you are making just makes me want to kiss you' Alice rambled on making Helmeppo laugh out loud while falling to the ground.

'And that make me the winner Helmeppo' Alice said while pointing to Helmeppo with one hand and keeping the other on Cobys left shoulder.'Isn't that right Coby?' Alice asked while taking a seat in his lap.

'No fair!' Helmeppo yelled. 'I can still stand up' he continued while trying to get up but after five minutes he gave up making Alice laugh and telling him that she is the clear winner of this competition.

'Oh and Coby' Alice said. 'Next time don't feel force to drink' she winked at him while getting off his lap. 'Let's get back to the ship since I assume you two didn't come here by foot' Alice said walking over to the entrance leaving Coby to help Helmeppo back onto his feet. When they got outside Helmeppo seemed to sober up a little bit making it easier for Coby to help him back to the ship.

'I told you so Coby' Helmeppo said in his drunken state.

'I know you did but it's hard for me to know' Coby said. 'She talks to a lot of other guys back at the base' he continued.

'She might talk to other guys but you are the only one she flirts with' Helmeppo said with a stupid grin on his face.

'Oh just shut it will you' Coby said while getting all embarrassed.

'Are you guys coming?' Alice yelled from the ship happy that she would finally be able to leave the island and go back to the base where she feels at home.

'We'll be right there' Helmeppo yelled back. 'Man how come she could handle that much without throwing up or passing out?' Helmeppo muttered to himself although Coby heard it.

'Well you did put her on this island as a prank knowing what kind of island it was' Coby said 'and thus you only have yourself to blame' he finished while helping Helmeppo back onto the ship where other members of the crew took over making sure that he was put in his own bed to sleep his drunken state away.

Please read and review.


End file.
